wangle
by ANISEED ACORN
Summary: Hanya rasa frustasi Sehun yang berujung rencana licik Hunkai fiction Little bit krisyeol pernah dipost diwattpad.


"Sehun berhenti menggangguku"

"ayolah Jonginie, ayo kita jalan jalan keluar. Kau sudah tidak keluar apartemen selama 3 hari apa kau tidak bosan ?"

"..." Jongin masih asik menatap komputernya.

"Jongin kau harus membeli bahan makanan! sudah 2 hari kau hanya makan mie instan itu tidak sehat tau." Sehun mencoba menarik perhatian jongin.

"..."

"arrrgghhh... Aku bisa mati bosan jong!."

"kau memang sudah mati bocah." Jawab Jongin sarkas.

Ya benar, Sehun memang sudah mati. Ia mati karena salah meminum obat harusnya ia meminum obat penurun demam tapi berkat Kepintaran bocah berwajah 17 tahun itu malah meminum obat yang entah apa namanya, lalu Ia mati dalam beberapa menit kemudian, Benar benar bodoh.

"ah kau tidak asik Jong!" Sehun melayang kearah tembok.

"yaakk panggil aku hyung Sehun!" Teriak Jongin ke arah Sehun yang menghilang ditelan tembok.

Ditenggah kegelapan yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar komputer, tangan Jongin terus bergerak lincah diatas keyboard hitam didepanya. Suara detik jam dan ketikan

jemari Jongin silih berganti memecah keheningan malam.

Kelereng hitam milik jongin terus menelisik kata demi kata yang ia rangkai dilayar persegi dengan lambang buah apel yang sudah digigit. Sesekali alisnya menekuk ketika melihat kesalahan yang ia buat.

 ** _Tes_**

 ** _Tes_**

 ** _Tes_**

Suara tetesan air terdengar dari arah kamar mandi, suaranya memang tidak terlalu terdengar namun lambat laun mengganggu si pemuda Kim. Ia beranjak memeriksa kamar mandi dibelakangnya lalu memutar keran air sampai tidak keluar air sedikitpun.

Jongin mendudukan kembali bokongnya dibangku kerja miliknya, jari jari panjangnya baru saja menapaki keyboardnya ia kembali mendengar suara gedebuk benda jatuh dari atas kamarnya. Ia terheran sendiri ketika mendengar suara tersebut tidak ingin berfikir macam macam jemarinya kembali menari diatas keyboard yang sudah lecet sana sini itu.

 _'itu Sehun, pasti bocah itu. Ya. Pasti'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _01:27 a.m._**

Beberapa jam berlalu setelah sehun pergi, jongin sudah mulai terantuk antuk dimeja belajarnya, sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir kantuk. Ia menatap cangkir didepannya sudah tandas sekitar 15 menit yang lalu,Itu persediaan kopinya yang terakhir. Seketika ia menyesal tidak mengikuti kecerewetan sehun tadi.

Suara mesin pending ruangan menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya tentang ocehan bocah hantu cerewet yang terus mengganggunya sejak setahun lalu yang ia temui didekat rumah Hyungnya, Kris.

Ia kembali mengerjakan novelnya, ia seorang penulis fiksi yang yahh.. cukup terkenallah walaupun tidak seterkenal penulis lord of the ring atau penulis fiksi diluar sana. Dan satu hal lagi tidak ada yang tau jati dirinya sebagai penulis,yah kecuali dia sendiri, hyungnya, dan kedua orangtuanya. Oh ia sehun juga. orang orang hanya mengetahui name pen miliknya, Kai.

Jongin tersentak dibangkunya ketika kakinya merasa dialiri cairan lengket yang entah apa itu. Ia berdiri dan berjalan meraba ke arah saklar lampu menapaki cairan yang entah apa ini.. Yaikkss.

"Astaga apa ini ?" Jongin heran ketika merasa seluruh lantai kamarnya dipenuhi genangan kental nan lengket. Jari tangannya langsung memencet saklar ketika menemukannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia tersentak ditempat ketika melihat seluruh lantainya dipenuhi genangan berwarna merah pekat, darah. Bau anyir langsung menyerbu penciuman Jongin, ia membatu didekat saklar. Bingung, takut, dan rasa ingin menangis membayanginya.

BRRAKK...

Jendela didepannyanya terbuka secara kasar. Membuat jantung Jongin yang memang sedang berdegup kencang membuat Jongin refleks berteriak.

"AAA!"

Namun tidak ada apapun disana, hanya gorden jendelanya yang melambai diterpa angin. Tuhan sebenarnya ia salah apa ? Sampai sampai ia menghadapi kejadian tak masuk akal seperti ini. Degub jantung Jongin belum menurun, ia masih dalam keadaan was was sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna hitam seperti jemari tangan menjalar dijendelanya, Jemari kurus nan panjang yang seperti hanya tinggal tulang itu terus menjalar masuk.

Terus hingga sesuatu mahkluk berwarna hitam dengan mata merah menyala menutupi seluruh bagian jendela, badanya kurus, sangat kurus malahan ia nampak seperti ryuk di anime death note namun bedannya tidak menggunakan kalung kalung aneh seperti ryuk, Bibir tipisnya menyeringai ke arahnya. Jongin menempel pada dinding. Ia ketakutan, sangat amat sangat ketakutan bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia merasa seluruh persendiannya melunak seketika ia mengingat perkataan sehun tentang mahkluk yang ia bicarakan sosoknya sangat mirip seperti yang ada dihadapanya saat ini, Tuhan ia sangat ketakutan.

Mata Jongin membelalak horor ketika merasa jemari hitam menjalari wajahnya, hembusan nafas disisi kiri wajahnya membuat ia tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun. Entah sejak kapan pemandangan didepannya yang seharusnya jendela beserta mahkluk hitam mengerikan berganti dengan tembok cream dengan saklar lampu tempat tadi ia membatu.

Jemari itu merambat ke lehernya, bermain disana seakan membuat gerakan akan mencekik dirinya dari belakang, lalu turun melewati bahu sempitnya, menarik garis panjang dengan kuku kuku panjangnya dari lengannya, sampai dipinggangnya, Ia berhenti. Kekehen halus dengan nada rendah membuat jongin ingin mati saat itu juga.

"kau takut"

"..."

"jawab aku"

"..." Jongin tidak menjawab, air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya, ia menangis dalam diam.

"bahumu bergetar wahai manusia" bisik mahkluk itu tepat ditelinga kirinya disertai lagi dengan kekehannya yang khas.

"ja-jangan ga-ganggu aku"

Mahkluk itu terkekeh.

"aku tidak mengganggumu, jangan takut padaku"

"..."

"jongin, namamu jongin kan ? Kau tahu, jiwa mu ini nampaknya sangat nikmat jika ku makan."

"..."

"kebetulan, aku sedang lapar"

'kumohon jangan' jongin terus memohon dalam hati, ia membenci dirinya yang takut dengan mahkluk tak berjiwa dibelakangnya. Ohh heol! Siapa juga yang tidak takut jika berada diposisinya.

"baiklah aku akan memakanmu sekarang" ia kembali terkekeh.

Tiba tiba saja satu nama muncul dibenakku, hanya dia yang mungkin bisa menolongku, walau aku sendiri tidak yakin.

'Sehun! Tolong aku.! Yakk Sehuun!"

"siapa Sehun ? Apa dia pacarmu?"

"..."

"aahh jadi benar ia pacarmu? apa dia juga manusia rendahan sepertimu?"

"..."

"JAWAB AKU! APA KAU TULI HAH!" Teriakan mahkluk itu membuat beberapa barang dikamarku berjatuhan. Aku berlari ke sudut kamar.

 _'SEHUN. KUMOHON. TOLONG AKU'_

 _'jongin' suara sehun menggema dipikiranku._

 _'Sehun! Tolong aku!'_

 _'ada apa?'_

 _'tolong aku, ada mahkluk aneh didepanku'_

 _'kau ingin aku menolongmu?"_

 _'yaa! Cepat! A-aku ketakutan'_

 _'baiklah lah, tapi ada syaratnya'_

 _'YANG BENAR SAJA SEHUN!'_

 _'ya sudah'_

Sudah beberapa detik tidak ada suara apapun dipikiran jongin, lelaki tan itu mengerang dalam hati dengan kelakuan sehun. Gerakan mahkluk hitam didepannya membuyarkan lamunan jongin.

"tidak berhasil mendapat bantuan beruang malas~ kekeke" mahkluk hitam itu terkekeh melihat jongin dengan tampang melongo ke arahnya.

 _'beruang malas? Seperti tidak asing'_

"tunggu. K-kau juga bisa mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Sehun?"

Mahkluk itu menyeringai menyeramkan.

Jongin bergeridik sesaat.

"hey! ta-tapi itu privasi!"

"kau cerewet. Aku akan memakanmu sekarang" ia mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"SEHUN! BAIKLAH! KUMOHON! TERSERAH SYARATNYA APA! ARRGHHH SEHUUUNN!" Jongin meraung keras ketika mahkluk itu sudah mengurungnya diantara tembok dah tubuh meyeramkannya.

Tangan hitam itu tinggal beberapa centi dari leherku sebelum sekelilingku seperti berputar seperti ada angin topan yang menyerbu dirinya, entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada didekapan bocah itu, sehun. Ku kira mereka akan saling menyerang, saling tendang atau saling memukul layaknya sebuah pertarungan, tapi yang kulihat mereka hanya saling menatap sampai mahkluk hitam itu hilang entah kemana. Keadaan kembali normal, tidak ada darah dimana mana maupun bau anyir, barang barang kembali ketempat semula.

"Jongin? Apa kau baik baik saja?" Sehun membalik tubuhku.

"S-sehun" aku langsung menghambur kepelukannya. "jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.a-aku takut,sehun"

Sehun balas memeluku.

"baiklah jongin, jangan takut." Ia terus mengelus elus punggunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Omake_**

"Jongin? Apa kau baik baik saja?" Sehun membalik tubuh jongin.

"S-sehun" pemuda itu langsung menghambur kepelukannya. "jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.a-aku takut,sehun"

Sehun balas memeluknya, mengelus ngelus punggung sempit Jongin.

"baiklah jongin, jangan takut." 'aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, didekat mu, ada diradius jarak pandangmu. Karna mulai saat ini, kau. Hanyalah miliku' Sehun menyeringai jahat.

 **Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu. ( _Sehun pov_ )**

"arrrgghhh... Aku bisa mati bosan jong!."

"kau memang sudah mati bocah." Jawab Jongin sarkas.

Jantungku seperti tertancap panah atau apalah, intinya rasanya ngejlebb. Aku terus terbang tak tentu arah mungkin sebaiknya ia ke rumah Chanyeol, bukan rumah Chanyeol juga sih rumah hyungnya jongin lebih tepatnya tapi karena Chanyeol dan Kris bersama dalam tanda kutip jadilah ia tinggal di sana.

Dari jauh aku sudah melihat bangunan bercat hijau lumut dengan jendela lantai 2 terbuka, ia langsung masuk tanpa permisi jendela itu langsung menuju ke kamar tidur Kris.

Dan... FUCK !

Harus berapa kali lagi aku memergoki mereka disaat-saat seperti ini ? Yang kulihat mereka sedang melakukan -you know what i mean- bahkan jika dilihat mereka tampak tidak akan berhenti, menghiraukan Sehun yang memasang wajah memelas didepan jendela.

"mau sampai kapan kalian membuat mataku iritasi ?"

"..."

"jahat." Sehun yang sudah gerah baru ingin pergi sampai suara Kris mengintrupsi pergerakannya.

"ya ya ya! Baru begitu saja kau marah"

Chanyeol melayang ke kamar mandi dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, sedangkan Kris duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Tidak ada perbincangan apapun sampai Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi.

"ada apa kau kemari?" Chanyeol melayang ke arahnya sambil mengeringkan rambut.

"Hyung~~"

"Jongin lagi?"

"Dia benar benar sulit ditaklukkan."

"itu karena kau pengecut bocah" Kris meyela tepat saat Chanyeol baru mau membuka mulut.

"HEII! AKU TIDAK PENGECUT!"

"ohh.. Lalu apa ? penakut?"

"fuck you Kris"

"yeahh fuck you too"

Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat dua orang yang tidak pernah akur dimanapun mereka bertemu.

"mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini ? Katakan saja padanya kau menyukainya. Apa susahnya sih?"

"aku sudah pernah mengata-"

"hampir." Sela Kris.

""arrghh setidaknya aku pernah mencoba untuk mengatakannya, dan pasti berhasil kalau bukan karena kalian berdua." Sehun menunjuk tepat didepan hidung mancung Kris dengan tidak sopannya.

"Turunkan "

Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"sudahlahh~~"

Kris dan Sehun mngalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung~" sehun beraegyo dengan epiknya, sedangakan kris yang berada disebelahnya hanya memasang tampang jijik

'pasti ada maunya' iner Chanyeol

Dan mereka bertigapun berkerubung berbisik bisik didalam kamar Chanyeol terbang ke arah jendela perlahan ia berubah menjadi mahkluk berwarna hitam kurus kerempeng.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
